Demons Within
by Byte
Summary: The crew of the Neb reach Zion, to find the city plagued by a seriel killer. In the mean time Neo finds new element about being the One, unless the seriel killer murders the crew first!(chp 2 is now up)
1. Dead Men Tell No Tales

  
Demons Within   
by Byte  
  
  
"Pain is ready, pain is waiting.  
Prime to do it's educating.  
Unwanted, uninvited kin  
It creeps beneath your crawling skin  
It lives without it lives within you" Dream One by Depeche Mode   
  
  
He looks like a child, Trinity thought, sleep had stripped away, paranoia, fear, expectation and terror from his face. Making him look so young. Maybe we are younger when we sleep. She walked over and began playing with Neo's short hair. It was basically a buzz cut, she liked the way it looked in the Matrix better.  
"C'mon Neo you have to wake up."  
  
"What can't I have five more minutes?" He asked sleepily.  
  
"No."  
  
"Thought so." He grunted as he sat up, and clutched at his chest. The bullet wounds had healed instantly, leaving only circular scars behind, still hurt him though, they couldn't explain why.  
  
"Still hurt?" She asked voicing her concerns.  
  
"Yeah, it's getting better though." He assured her with a smile. Her heart fluttered for a second. Neo just had that effect on her. Is this love, or am I having heart problems? She traced the line of his jaw, tracing a day's worth of stubble on his chin. He leaned in and she took the hint, the moment their lips touched. Someone began knocking on the bunk's door.  
  
"C'mon you two, we're almost at Zion." Tank said with a large smile. "Oops were you two in the middle of something?" He asked innocently.  
  
"I think you damn well." Trinity growled and stalked out the room. As she left she heard Neo whine, "I never get to have any fun..." Neither did she, neither did she.  
  
Neo stared out the window, as they approached Zion. It was beautiful, all the lights like stars in a midnight sky. He probably looked like a five year old on a plane for the first time.  
  
"Wow.." He whispered. Just then Tank clapped him around his shoulders.  
  
"What did you expect log cabins? But don't let it fool you, Zion's got a lot of problems, human, mechanical and political."  
  
"Basically no different than any other major city in the Matrix." Tank shrugged, "I wouldn't know, now would I?" No he wouldn't, He didn't know whether to envy or pity Tank for it. Neo returned his attention to the window, and watched the entire time until they docked, at some point Tank left, he wasn't sure when. The city lights fascinated him. Life, he still found it hard to believe, that there was life outside this little ship. Amazing.  
  
"Neo. Neo Time to go we've docked."  
  
"Wonderful. Hey by the way is the food any better in Zion?" Trinity stared at him a second, then laughed, it was a great sound, rare but great.   
  
"What? Hey what is it?" He yelled as he followed her out of the room.   
  
"Morpheus, Long time no see." Said the woman who the met right after they got of the Neb. She was short with her copper hair in a chin length bob. Despite the her short stature, she exuded power. She was probably his own age, maybe older maybe younger, it was impossible to tell.   
  
"It is a pleasure as always Sagi." Morpheus said with a low bow. Sagi smiled and nodded, then turned and faced Neo. He felt her stare and for a second felt like a piece of meat being examined.  
  
"He's new." She commented, "And no offense," She said glancing at him, "but where are the rest of the crew?" Her face shifted as she saw the expressions on his and their faces.   
  
"What's happened? For out souls and our health what happened Morpheus." An eerie edge to her voice, disbelief, but she knew.   
  
"Cypher he betrayed us to the agents, killed Apoc, Switch, Dozer, and set up Mouse. Near killed us all." Trinity said, the sadness so apparent in her voice. Neo resisted the urge to put his arm around Trinity.  
  
"I give you my deepest sorrow. I assume that you will go to Temple of Lights." The Temple of Lights? What was that? A memorial he guess, could be a church. He'd have to ask Trinity about that.   
  
"As soon as we are finished with the council's debriefing. We have planned on it. Those who died as heroes will warrant the proper memorial."   
  
"And Cypher can burn in hell." Tank spat out. You got that right Neo thought, he hoped Cypher got what he deserved.  
  
Sagi smiled, "Amen to that." He got the distinct feeling that Sagi considered traitors worse than plague, rats, and lawyers. "Follow me." She commanded, "I'll show you to your quarters. And I'm impressed, you must have done something right. What did you do? Find the One?" She laughed, "Yeah like that will ever happen." She said the humor receding from her voice. Man would she be surprised. They started walking down the streets. Neo had seen the slums of major cities, and they had nothing on the streets here. The building were all dark, each a coffin. There was no dirt or papers in the street, like you would expect in a slum. There was graffiti on the building though, with slogan like, "I wanna go back", "Let them win." "This is your fault.", "We've lost." And various swear words incorporated in the mix of slogan. But the scariest part was the people, all walking skeletons, sunken in eyes, some of them clutching bottles, others surrounded in clouds of smoke, and some staring of into the distance, obviously contemplating dangerous, deadly thoughts.  
  
"These are the ones that have fallen thought the crack." Trinity whispered beside him, obviously noticing his stares at the world around him.   
  
"How?" Could that have happened to him. He'd like to think not.   
  
"Some where too old or too dependant on the system to accept the change. Other saw their crew mates brutally murdered, and they cracked. Some just lost entrust in the fight, and had the frame of mind to get out before they did something they knew they would regret. Others just started drinking, drugging, and haven't stopped yet."  
  
"So it can happen to anyone."   
  
"Not if you're strong, and have people to hold onto." She assured him. They continued the trek down the street of the dying, and the ones that wished they were. Then a loud screaming started, and a man rushed them, he lunged at Neo, and pinned him to the ground. He had five o'clock shadow, and his eyes were in the middle of black circles. He wasn't old, probably in his early thirties.  
  
"I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE!!" He screamed. "I see it. I see it." He began mumbling, as Trinity and Tank hauled him off Neo.  
  
"I think you got competition." Tank said to Trinity. She didn't think that was funny. Neo was breathing hard, how did this madman, know what he was. Maybe he was just on stuff, maybe he was just hallucinating. Maybe, maybe, not a chance.  
  
"The end, the end, hehehe, all of us, the end, the end. Hahaha. I get to meet it."  
  
"Yeah okay buddy. C'mon yeah that's a good madman." Tank said ushering him to the sidewalk. The madman pointed at Neo, "It's gonna end it all. Gonna bring the end. Opening up the end." Then he started howling, like a wolf, threw his head up and howled.   
  
They broke out into a dead run down the street, When they finally stopped, Sagi turned to them, "I'm so sorry nothing like that's never happened before. It was just so weird." Neo's felt like his heart had fallen to feet, the mad man had known he was the one.   
  
  
The room the Neb's crew had been assigned was in the best residence in Zion, or so Neo had been told. Helluva lot nicer that his apartment.   
  
"Sweet digs." Tank commented. Looking around, there were windows, with drapes(wow). "But Morpheus will you be needing us? Cuz if not. It would be great to show Neo around Zion. Maybe actuallty get a decent meal."   
  
"Fine. Neo though next time I have a strong feeling that you will be requested to be in attendance. The council will most certainly recognize your importance in the war." Thanks Morpheus, nothing like making me feel like a freak, Neo thought. He was worried though he could see it, what was so special about this council?   
  
"C'mon Neo, I know this great bar." Tank said.   
  
  
Loud Music puled in the background, but also there was singing, dancing, screaming, laughing, and everything else that could happen in a bar. Neo suddenly felt the air catch in his lungs. Trinity looked at him as if studying him. Oh nothing much Trin, just the One freaking out because there are a lot of people around.  
  
"Sensory overload?" She asked.  
  
"Uh-no I'm fine."   
  
"Liar. Don't worry it happens to everyone." Tank who Neo hadn't noticed was gone reappeared with three glass, full of something Neo assumed was alcoholic. Tank smiled broadly at them.  
  
"Ready to fry some brain cells?"   
  
"Hell yeah." Neo responded and threw back half the glass, and coughed once. Then the world began to spin slightly. Tank clapped him on the shoulder and laughed.   
  
"Yeah you might want to lighten up a little on that stuff. It's kind of strong."   
  
"Now you tell me." Neo moaned swaying slightly, then he clutched Trinity's shoulder, and moaned. He two tanks he saw began laughing uncontrollably.   
  
"C'mon buddy you've never really had a drink before, this is your first time remember." All the answer Neo could manage was a groan. He saw Trinity shake her head, and heard her sigh.  
  
"Tank why don't you grab some food to go? I don't think Neo'll be conscience much long. And I don't feel like him puking on my shoes either." Tank nodded and began dodging thought the crowd.   
  
"Sorry." Neo moaned, sorry for multiple reasons. Just then all human noise stopped, except for one voice.   
  
"Well lookie here. Look at all the squidie heads. All getting plastered to forget that they ain't actually human. Ain't really that human." Trinity had developed a twitch under her eye.  
  
"Uh- Who are those guys?" Neo asked.  
  
"The Zion Alliance of Natural Born Humans, the ZANBH for short. Though most people have other names for them." Neo began to giggle because for no reason that was very funny.  
  
"The KKK, Nazis and politicians all rolled together eh?" Just then he looked up and groaned. The seven guys above him were both natural born, and had ZANBH tattooed on each of their arms. Each had a scowl on their face, and obviously had chosen him as their next victim.  
  
"C'mon boys- I'm really hammered right now. So what fun would beating the crap out of me be?"  
  
The biggest leaned forward and grinned at him, "A lot." Damn Neo thought he'd say that, but it had been worth a shot.   
  
Trinity stepped forward, "If you lay a hand on him I will personally kick each of your asses." She said too sweetly. The man leered at her, "Aw, how cute, wirehead's girlfriend is trying to protect him. But lil' lady you better move we don't fight girls. They aren't any fun to fight, but they are good for other things."   
  
"Hey!" Neo yelled, "Keep your mind out of the gutter, especially when it comes to her!" Then he swayed and punched the guy in the jaw. The lumbering giant smiled.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that. Depp take care of the girl. We are going to have a little chat with out friend here. Aren't we and with that a punch caught Neo in his temple. He let a low groan out. Then they dragged him though the club and outside.   
  
"Guess we can't talk this out?" He said. Then the brute with blond hair that he wore in a buzz cut whipped out a knife.   
  
"Aw-crap." He smiled and advanced on him, another goon, this one with red hair whipped out a knife. This wasn't fair. They surrounded him, he noticed that the black goon had brass knuckles. This was going to hurt a lot.  
  
"Now boys begin now!" Then the attack began. The first knife wound was a stab in his shoulder then a punch to his stomach. He threw out his hand to deflect a blow but another grabbed his hand and stomped on it, and he felt multiple bones in his hand snap. Neo cried out. Then another blow stood out the brass knuckle caught him in his cheek, he saw the weapon receded covered in blood. The blows and stabs kept coming then a blessed word came.   
  
"Stop!" The lead goon yelled.  
  
Then he sat down next to him and grabbed his face. "Hurts don't it? What's the matter, hurt? Don't like being all bloody." As if on cue blood felt into his eye. "But you know what'll hurt more? After this I'm gonna go into the bar leaving you bleeding here and meet up with your girlfriend, and I'm gonna hurt her, punch that mouth until it bleeds, then I'm gonna beat then..."  
  
"Shut up!" Neo commanded, hate poring though his vein and blood falling out of his mouth. He could hear his own ragged breathing, that hurt even. He would have added more but saying those two words hurt too much for a third.   
  
"Think you're so tough well take this!" He grabbed Neo's hair, pulled his hair back, and slammed his head against the bloody cement. Hate, and anger overwhelmed Neo, as the world began to spin, and it began to dim.   
  
  
Trinity and Tank barreled out of the bar, with the prayer that Neo wasn't dead. It hadn't taken her long to take care of the goon. Tank had shown up shown up soon after. But it might have been enough time for Neo to be killed. Neo dead, the man she loved dead, the One dead. It couldn't happen. Her thoughts were interrupted by a chorus of blood curdling screams. She sprinted to the source of the sound. The alley next to the bar. She turned the corner, and nearly puked when she turned the corner and Tank did puke next to her.   
  
Before them was a scene out of a horror movie. Seven figures lay in the blood, all covered in blood. One of the victims had had his heart ripped of his chest, she could she the white of bone glint in the light. Another had his head twisted all the way around. One had had part of his spine torn from his back. And those were the ones she could see. But there was also the smell, the metallic smell of blood and the vomit and it wasn't just Tank's. But what caught her attention was the figure sprawled in the carnage.  
  
"No. Neo."   
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
I know I'm horrible to leave this on a cliff hanger, but schools letting out so the next chapter will be up soon(unless I get writer's block which hopefully won't happen) But thanks for reading, AND PLEASE REVIEW!!! Oh yeah and if you've read the Dark One and are waiting for the Dream World, it'll be up in a week or less. So til next time hang loose.   
  
  
  
  



	2. You can live with only one lung right?

  
Demons Within   
Chapter Two- The Injured, the Confused, and the Evil  
  
by Byte  
  
  
"I had visions, I was in them   
I was looking into the mirror   
to see a little bit clearer   
rottenness and evil in me" from Flagpole Sitta by Harvey Danger  
  
  
Trinity paced around the hospital waiting room, Neo was all that was on her mind. The image of him laying on the ground bloody, burned in her mind, and refused to leave. It had been five hours since she had seen him last. And they hadn't given her a single word on his condition! He could have died in that time, hell he looked dead when she had found. And who had done to him, the Groundies or the whatever had killed them. No slaughtered them, she corrected herself. She could still smell the stench of death.  
  
"Trin." Tank whispered, "He'll be okay."  
  
"How the HELL do you know that?!" She yelled at him.  
  
"It's faith. It's all we got right know."  
  
"Well what I want right know is some information." She grumbled. She had to stay angry, her anger would get her though this, if she lost that. She was afraid of what might happen. Don't leave me now Neo she thought.   
  
"Uh-Trinity?" A young man asked. He was tall and had short blond hair, and small glasses.   
  
"Is Neo okay!?" She couldn't control her voice. Last time that Neo had cheated death he had been in the Matrix, but in the Matrix he was the One, and killing him would be close to impossible.   
  
The young doctor nodded and smiled, "He made it out of surgery fine. He's still asleep but you can visit him. I'll show you the room. The doctor will come by shortly and explain what happened during surgery and what you can expect. Neo won't understand he'll still be out of it."  
  
"When is he ever with it?" Tank asked from behind her.   
  
"Tank, shut up. Wait here for Morpheus, and fill him in about what's happened..."  
  
"And you'll be with. Get outta here!" Tank commanded her, and waived his hand. She smiled briefly at him and followed the young doctor down the hall. The fluorescent lights and clean floors were reminiscent of a Matrix's hospital. One thing about Zion is that medical was extremely good, and the hospital was one of the buildings that's upkeep was never neglected.   
  
Then she skidded into room 1523. Neo lay in the bed with different tubes and wires attached to him. He looked so dead still. His face was gray, and still retained a waxy look, except for the many black and blue marks that coated his face and neck, not to mention a nasty looking black eye. Along the side of his face was a new scar, actually five new scars that looked like them had been made by brass knuckles.   
  
"Oh Neo." She whispered and stroked the side of his face. She made sure to be careful of his bruises.  
  
"Excuse me. Trinity is it?" An authoritative voice asked from behind, "Oh- yes. That's me. You must be Neo's doctor." She said as she stood up and spun around to face the doctor. She was of normal height and normal build with black hair tied in a bun. She was also probably in her mid forties.   
  
The doctor nodded, "Yes I'm Doctor Artztin. I want to explain to you what happened. I assume you are his girlfriend. Okay, you may have noticed that some of the wounds on his face have already healed, and left scars. That's because we used the AHMWS method. It works quicker than the ordinary SFMWOS method, because we needed to close those wounds right away to stop the bleeding. So unfortunately the accelerated healing process results in scaring."  
  
"I'm just glad he's alive."  
  
Dr. Artztin smiled, "I am too. I may not be fighting the machines like you but this is my contribution." Then the doctor flushed slightly, with a kind of why-the-hell-did-I-just-say-that expression on her face. "Also he'll have to be care full, multiple bones in his hand we broken, so he shouldn't use it for a few day, also he had 4 ribs broken. He suffered a severe concussion. So make sure when he gets out of here he'll take it easy."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Uh-another matter. I noticed that Neo has a lot of scarring on his chest. Bullet holes as a matter a fact, and by all academic means he should have died. Because he's been out what a month? He couldn't have had that many injuries in that short a period and survived. Do you want to tell me what exactly happened?"   
  
Trinity regarded the doctor coldly, she didn't need to know Neo's secret, "That is none of your business. And has nothing to do with Neo's medical care." Dr Artztin scowled at her and spun around and left the room. But Trinity's attention was a groan from the bed.   
  
She walked over and sat on the side of Neo's bed, and playing with his hair for a second, "How you feeling?" She asked a gentleness in her voice that suprised even her.   
  
"Oh...Like crap." He closed his eyes and for a second she panicked for honestly no good reason. To her relief his eyes opened again.   
  
"Still a little shocked that I'm alive."   
  
Trinity felt herself smile just seeing that he was alright. But how many times was she going to have to see him flat line. But her thoughts were interrupted but an authoritative three knocks on the door. Aww damn the police.  
  
"I'll be right back" she whispered in Neo's ear, "I want to see you in that hospital gown."  
  
He laughed, painfully and barely audible, "I aim to please." She smiled again and walked to the door and saw two police officers. One stepped forward, he had dark brown hair and a face that had once been full of laughter, but now was marred by grim reality, he carried an air of great age, but physically looked only in his late twenties.  
  
"I'm here to speak with Neo. So step aside." He commanded Trinity scowled and folded her arms over her chest, she was not letting this asshole push her around. Just then the second cop shorter and slightly older than his partner stepped forward.  
  
"I'm sorry bout my partner's rudeness he's like that. The situation is rather urgent though. But some introductions should be necessary. I'm Detective Garou and this is Detective Radar." The brown haired cop didn't move.   
  
"Trinity." She said. Garou extended his hand. His palm was rough and callous.   
  
"I am sorry about this but we are going to have to question Neo immediately. Usually we give the victem time to rest, but we are afraid that the killer may strike again."   
  
"I understand. But please, he's weak don't take too long." This time Radar nodded.   
  
"Afterwards we'd also like to question you." Gaou stated.  
  
"Okay but I really didn't see anything."   
  
Radar then smiled wryly, "I saw picture of the scene, I think you saw too much." She did agree with him on that, every time she closed her eyes she could see the blood spilled on the concrete, and the horribly mangled corpses.   
  
  
"So- Basically the Groundies beat the crap out of you and knocked you out, and when you woke up you where here." The police officer Radar summed up.   
  
Neo nodded realizing how pathetic it sounded. "I still don't know why the killer spared me."   
  
"You were practically dead anyway." Radar was horribly blunt also Neo had discovered in the interview while Garou was pleasant and professional.   
  
"Has anything like this ever happened before?" Neo asked. It was probably his luck that a murder would show up at the same time he arrived in Zion. He brought new meaning to the wrong place, and the wrong time.   
  
Garou shook his head, "Never. Most murders we get are drunken brawls. Almost every case we get has some type of narcotic involved. But nothing could do this. All Real drugs lessen reaction time, who ever did this was fully conscious."   
  
The two police officers stood up."Thank you for your time Neo. We'll be in touch. And in the meantime if you think of anything you can reach us on contact line 547 394 2289. Or call out main station and ask for me or Radar.   
  
"Yeah- Thanks." He wouldn't call anytime soon, he had positively no clue what happened. But he was lucky in a sense. If he had been really lucky he would have never had the crap beaten out of him, but he was alive, he was lucky. A few minutes later Trinity walked in, she smiled, and they kissed. Damn life could be great.  
  
  
He walked across his room to the desk. The room was spectacular offering a view of downtown Zion, and a sound system that most people would kill to possess. But there was a piece of paper on the desk. He picked up the poorly made paper(all paper was) And he smiled at the message. He leaned over and hit the intercom.  
  
"Heelie, cancel all my appointments today."  
  
"Yes sir." Heelie was a good secretary, she never asked question, and always turned a blind eye to shady activities. He smiled coldly, and looked back at the sheet of paper, and the words scrawled on it.   
  
He is the One  
  
  
  
"Hey you know Neo, is flirting with Death your idea of good time, cause you know Trinity's gonna get jealous." Tank grinned as Neo left the hospital two days later. Neo grinned.  
  
"Neo I believe you are taking your life's value not seriously enough. You have to take into consideration what is at stake."  
  
"Morpheus Neo won't die on us. Pushing up daisies just isn't Neo's style." Tank reassured their leader. Morpheus though did not look convinced, in fact he looked concerned. Neo knew he was in trouble, but after years of watching his back, and unending paranoia, he knew he stood a chance.  
  
Trinity smiled, "Neo is not going any where." She said with total assurance, and knowing Trinity she would make good on her word. It was oddly reassuring though, it was like having his own personal Guardian Angel, except not an angel, a human being.  
  
"I should hope not. Trinity will be in charge of your security, and health. I unfortunately have been summoned again to appear before the Council. The fact of the matter is that they know I have found the One, but I haven't revealed anything about you yet."  
  
"What about that Sagi? Can she be trusted?" Trinity snapped.  
  
"Sagi and I have known each other for a long time. She will keep quiet about Neo being new to the crew."  
  
"I hope so." Neo nodded, he knew there could be trouble if his identity was revealed at the wrong moment. People crucified the Son of God, and Neo was one hundred percent human. He was vulnerable here, and he didn't like that feeling.   
  
Neo lounged on his bed, and was getting very sleepy. Damn drugs. Well his first days in Zion had been eventful enough, and not in the way he wanted it to be. He rolled over and accidentally landed on his broken hand.   
  
"OW! Dammit! Ow!" He hissed. He started at the glass of water he had been rolling over to get. Eh- It wasn't worth it. His pouting was interrupted by a scream from the front room-Trinity.   
  
"NEO!" She yelled, and he managed to stumble into the room. To face even more muscle heads, where the hell did all these people come from? Trinty managed to kicked one of the very large men in his jaw, and across the room, Neo heard the guy's jaw crack(ouch). The swore and all attack Trinity, didn't these guy's have a sense of chivalry?  
  
Neo then not thinking took a running jump that connected with one guys back, right where his kidney should be. The blond haired man moaned and fell to the ground. Unfortunately that alerted all the other meatheads.  
  
"There's the freak." A man said as he stepped forward. He had red hair that came down to his ears, and flat gray eyes. He snapped his fingers and three muscle builders stepped forward, holding Trinity. She promptly managed to kick one of the guys, in-between his legs. He practically screamed. And Neo smirked, he really hoped that it would keep the guy from reproducing.   
  
"Can't you idiots handle a little girl!?" He snapped. Then he looked at Neo, "And you must be Neo, the One," hot damn, and aw crap, "And I am Incubus." He extended his hand, for now he was in distance to shake hands. Then of course he rammed his knee in Neo's stomach. The air left him and he crumpled to the ground.   
  
"You...you..."Neo tried to insult him without success.  
  
"Yes?" Incubus asked smugly. "Personally I don't see what's so special about you. Now her. She's got fire. You I've never seen someone so dumb. You think you can save your girlfriend? Nothing can save you now." Neo looked up at him, and wanted nothing more to rip his smile of his face, nothing more.  
  
  
Trinity watched furiously as Incubus taunted Neo, she could hear some of the insults, nasty ones. Ones that she reserved for agents and Cypher. Then the red haired man leaned over and whispered something in Neo's ear. Neo turned his head and narrowed his eyes. Then the wierdest thing that she had ever seen, a black mist seemed to rise out of Neo's back. It seemed to take the shape of a wolfish thing. Then seeped back into Neo, and nobody around him seemed to notice it. She felt her breathing quicken. Then all hell broke loose. Neo before her eyes changed. A set of wings sprouted from his back, bat like wings. But that wasn't it, at all. A snake tattoo started at his right wrist then wrapped up his arm and it ended with the head on his neck. But his eyes wherer all wrong, the brown had morphed to blood red. She then felt it, evil it was pure unfiltered evil, that froze the blood in her veins. What the hell had happened to Neo? He was a demon, her Neo...Oh please God not her Neo...  
  
All the hired muscle stiffened. Incubus gasped and fell. The DemonNeo stood up and flared his wings, and smiled coldly, showing pointed canine teeth.   
  
"Time to die." It whispered. Then leaned down to Incubus then dug his fingers into the side of his face then ripped his skin, muscle and bone of half his face. Leaving part of his eyeball exposed Blood coated his fingers.And her stomach lurched. She watched in horror as he looked around.  
  
"Who's next?" Then he shoved his hands in the two nearest goons' chests. From one he took out a lung, the other, his heart. Both men stood for a second in shock, and Trinity gasped. The EvilNeo(or whatever it was) turned to the man without one of his lungs.  
  
"You can live with only one lung right? I just don't know you mortals are so damn fragile." Then to the other man, "You I believe are dead. Say hi to the devil for me." He grinned as both of the men dropped with a thump. Trinity was numb though, shock some rational part of her brain said, but this situation wasn't rational.   
  
Two of the men around Trinity bolted for the door. They never made it. Whatever the hell the Neo was now, reached the two before Trinity could blink. He proceeded to rip the spinal cords out of both of the men. Then Trinity closed her eyes, she just couldn't watch anymore. A second or two later, something wet hit her cheek, Don't open your eyes, don't look! Because you know what it is! She opened her eyes to face the DemonNeo. He was six inches from her face.  
  
He smiled, "That was fun, but you'll be more so." She felt tears in her eyes, she felt betrayed and hurt, and scared. No this can't be. She met Neo's eyes, this wasn't possible. No...Please God no...She was going to die...and Neo...  
  
  
To be Continued...  
  
  
Yes I know I am a horrible person. I'm sorry!! But PLEASE REVIEW!!! Pretty please?  
  
Also I don't any of the song lyrics, or the Matrix  
  
  



End file.
